A cooling apparatus is often required in textile machines such as spinning machines to remove heat from an interior space which contains electric and electronic components. For example, the controller for an electric motor drive for the spindles of a ring spinning machine contains components which generate a considerable amount of heat which must be dissipated.
The housing in which the compartment from which heat is to be removed by the cooling apparatus is found, can be the cabinet of an electrical or electronic control panel or other electrical or electronic device, circuit or the like. This removal of heat is particularly necessary when there are circuit components in the compartment which develop considerable heat, for example thyristors, resistors, transformers and the like.
These electronic or electrical circuits or parts of circuits can serve regulatory, controlling or other functions. Thus it may be necessary to remove heat from this compartment with a cooling apparatus so that the temperature does not reach impermissibly or disturbingly high values.
It is known to mount cooling ribs on the housing of such a compartment for cooling of the electronic devices inside of it. On the housing of a control panel or the like, which may be inside a textile machine or at other places in a textile machine room, the cooling ribs can be formed in the peripheral wall of the cabinet and cooling air forced directly on these cooling ribs for cooling.
In the textile machine room often a comparatively large amount of fuzz is formed which comprises fiber pieces, tufts of fiber, fiber bits, dust and other particles which remain floating in the air after being released in the textile manufacturing process.
Textile machines which can have such fuzz in their air include carding and combing machines, drafting frames, flyer frames, spinning machines, looms, twisting machines, winding and spooling machines and the like. Experience with such textile machines with normal cooling ribs used on the housing of electronic devices has shown that an insufficient amount of cooling is obtained when the cooling ribs are subjected to a flow of cooling air, which is directed approximately perpendicular or parallel to their longitudinal direction, since the cooling air which contains fuzz then clogs the cooling ribs.